Batman (The New 20)
Vital statistics Real Name: Bruce Wayne Age (1939): 21 Age (2013): 32 Gender: Male Hair color: Dark Eye Color: Dark Brown Relatives: Thomas Wayne (father), Martha Wayne (mother, deceased), Dick Grayson (ward), Tim Darke (ward) Biography Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, only child to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after seeing a rousing adventure film, the Wayne family exited the theater through an alleyway and was confronted by a street mugger. When Thomas tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he shot Bruce. Running away in fear of what he had done, the mugger was brought to justice. Three days later, young Bruce made a vow to rid Gotham of the evil. He swore that what happened to him would never happen to anyone else again. Using his family's extensive wealth, he spent the next 10-12 years traveling the world, seeking out the best minds in martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. He toned his body and mind to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. Upon his return to Gotham, after an unsuccessful first night as a crime fighter, he sat in his father's study as a bat burst through the window. Adopting the frightening image of the creature that had ominously come to him, he would strike terror into the hearts of those who committed evil in his domain. It was this symbol that brought about the birth of the Batman. Powers Despite being the only member of the Justice League without any extra-human enhancements, Batman has proven himself to be just as formidable as any super-powered hero against the forces of evil. Batman's preparedness for just about every situation and predicament is legendary. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, reflexes, willpower and intelligence are as sharp and toned as could possibly be without being considered superhuman. He is proficient in most known forms of martial arts, and possesses incredible reaction skill and superb intellect and wit. In addition to his high levels of training in combat, Batman employs the use of military-grade technologies and gadgets developed by his family's company that assist him in his war on crime. Batman is never seen without his famous Utility Belt, which he equips to possess any item needed for any problem that could present itself in the field, primarily in combat and investigation. Ending (The New 20 game) "After defeating Darksied, Batman began thinking the world needed better defending from the Justice League. One day later, Batman began developing a small army of robotic heroes, each equipped with a weapon. When the army was nearly complete, Superman's old foe, Brainiac, took residence inside the robots. After beating Superman, his new army of unstoppable robots begins destroying the Earth. Batman killed Brainiac, and was told to be a hero." Appericnes *Ben 10: Legends **Year Zero **Blisser **Teers in the Hood *Ben 10: Omniverse **The Gods of War (cameo) **Evil's Encore *The New 20 (video game) *The New 20 (movie) Notes *In this world, his father was the 1st Batman. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:The New 20